Correction fluid applicators and correction tape have been widely used for correcting errors when writing with a ballpoint pen or the like. For convenience, various products such as a writing implement equipped with a correction tool filled with a correction fluid, or a coating film transfer tool loaded with a correction tape, have been conceived. A correction fluid applicator has a peculiar odor due to the solvent component of the fluid, and also requires drying time.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications No. 25056/1998 and 181288/1998 disclose a combination transfer instrument and pen, in which a coating film transfer tool loaded with correction tape is coupled to a writing implement by a coupling member. The transfer instrument of the combination comprises a case divided into two parts, and a transfer head within the case. The transfer instrument includes rotatably supported tape supply and tape take-up rollers. The transfer head transfers a transferable agent such as an adhesive or correcting agent by pressing a transfer tape carrying the agent against a receiving surface. One end of this transfer instrument and one end of the writing implement are removably coupled to each other by a separate coupling member.
In the previously known combination pen and transfer instrument, in which a coating film transfer tool is coupled with a writing implement by a coupling member, it is necessary, from time to time, to remove a used coating film transfer tool and to replace it with a transfer tool. At the time of replacement, the coupling member also may accidentally come off the writing implement together with the coating film transfer tool. In such a case, it is difficult to replace the transfer tool. In addition, a cap or shield is provided to protect the transfer head when it is not in use. The cap can be removed, or the shield shifted backward, to expose the tip of the transfer head so that it can be used. However, when the instrument is in a user's pocket, the cap can become detached, or the shield can be accidentally pushed back. In those cases, the film on the correction tape extending over the transfer head can come into contact with the inside of the pocket, creating a mess.
An object of the invention is to provide a combination coating film transfer tool and writing implement, in which the writing implement and the transfer tool are held together securely when the transfer tool is not in use, but separated easily. It is also an object of the invention prevent the mess caused by unintended exposure of the correction tape when the instrument is located in a pocket of the user's clothing.